The Love That Happened
by Chidori Shinatawa pwns Ai
Summary: Things start to heat up when Robin makes the first move on Starfire. How far will their love go? Find out when a new teen titan enters their lives! Will Robin be a dad or Starfire a mom well i cant tell ya that you'll have to see. This is the first book
1. The Beginning Of Love

Discalimer: This story is the back story with Raven and Beastboy of a different story my friend Katie wrote on here. Love That Happened The sun was setting on a beautiful day. Robin had set up Starfire with an amazing surprise just to show how he felt about her. Since she had been having these feelings for Robin. He started noticing these hints no matter how shy he was he felt he needed to tell her.

"Come on there is something up on the roof I must show you." Robin said in his usual voice.

"Tell me Robin, what it is."

"You'll see," Robin said before they reached the roof. " Ok close your eyes."

Star did as she was told. Robin led her onto the top of the roof.

"Ok open them."

"Oh Robin, this feast you have prepared us looks wonderful."

They both sat down to a fabulous feast that Robin prepared they ate as the sun went down. As well, as hold hands and fawn over how great each other are. Even though Robin was really nervous would get a little tongue tied. The sun was setting as they watched it together holding hands as they sat on the edge of the tower. Except at that moment something happened that really spoiled the mood…

"Robin, I need your help on fixing the cruiser right now. At any minute we might need to use it." Cyborg said bursting up to the roof all out of breathe not realizing what was going on.

Robin looked at Starfire with sad eyes. Let go of her hand fast and went with Cy. Starfire put her hands to her heart and looked down wanting desperately.

"Must he have gone? I felt something not knowing what my heart is feeling this way as my stomach feels as though Flutries (like butterflies) dwell there making me feel a new feeling." Starfire said in a grieving tone.

Then she came up with her own little surprise for Robin since the time she had spent with him that evening was the most wonderful night she had ever spent with Robin…

Chapter 2 

" Boy, I never knew working on the cruiser would be so much work." Robin said heading to his room after taking a shower. He walked into his room to fine Starfire in a beautiful silk see through robe that was rose red. She also had a rose in her mouth. She took the rose out of her mouth and said:

"It's so great to see my jorkna."

At this point Robin was just standing there in a towel with his jaw wide open starring at Starfire. Then realizing what she had said he asked:

"Whats a jorkna?"

"It means boyfriend!" Starfire said with a big grin on her face.

"Starfire…" Robin said as his voice trailed off in a dreamy kind of way.

Star led him to his bed there she took off her robe and there Robin took off his towel. There they lay side by side naked. Starfire gave Robin a massage and he did the same spreading lavender scented oil on her back. He rubbed Stars feet. She lit some candles. Then, all of a sudden, Star leapt on Robin and gave him the best passionate kiss he ever had since it was his first. The noises from Robins' bedroom traveled through the titans hang out. They were so busy in what they were doing they didn't even notice that Raven had come in to see what the noise was about and had seen them in awe as well as in curiosity. As well as wondering why they would do that but she had gotten out of there as soon as possible because she didn't want to stick around and watch. Beastboy went in next again getting out of there as soon as possible. They were so busy in what they were doing that they didn't even notice that they had an emergency where robbers had stolen from a bank. After, Robin and Star had finished what they were doing Star was fast asleep so was Robin. Starfire was having a flashback instead of a dream. **Flashback time**

Starfire was walking down the hall and saw Raven then stopped.

" Friend Raven may I speak with you for a second in my room?"

"Um, sure Star" As Raven entered Starfire's room she was almost blinded by all the pink. (I hate pink too, don't hate me for it!)

"So what did you want to talk to me about Star"

"Nothing really but might I ask you something Raven"

" Um sure what is it Star"

"How do you know if you really love somebody"

Raven got a strange and sad look on her face and there was a long moment of silence, then Raven finally broke the silence. "Star your asking the wrong person"

"Oh, ok friend Raven" Then the girls talked for a long time onward. **End flashback.** In the morning, Starfire woke up to find that Robin had already gotten up. She got dressed and headed downstairs. Robin was no where to be found the only titan up was Raven…

Chap 3 

" Raven have you not seen our friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

" He told me to tell you to meet him on the roof. I don't now what he is doing up there."

Starfire raced up to the roof seeing that Robin was fully clothed as well and faced where the sun would come up. Not facing Starfire but knowing she came up his cape was flowing gracefully in the warm breeze.

"Robin?"

" Starfire."

They ran to each other open armed. Romantically hugged as well as kissed. Robin pulled out Stars chair and she sat with a pile of perfect pancakes sitting right in front of her. Robin was now sitting and eating as well as Starfire.

"Star you know now that we are official as you know boy friend and girl friend."

" Yes." She said with her mouth stuffed

"Well…um…you see last night we did something more then well couples do unless they are in love."

"Are we not in love?" She said putting down her fork and knife.

Robin had no idea what to say he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her those three amazing words "I love you." Even though what they had done the night before confirmed his love he wanted to tell her but he was to scared. Then he got up gone to the doorway back downstairs. Starfire just looked at him in a worried kind of way.

" Yes Starfire we are in love." He said as he walked downstairs then wondered into his room. Trying to fall asleep trying to figure out these feelings himself.

"Are you not well Robin?" Starfire asked following him downstairs without him knowing.

"Please Starfire, I would like to be alone."

She shut the door softly not saying anything else that might make him upset. She wondered what he was thinking. Was last night a mistake? Did he really love her? She was on her way back to her room when beastboy had awoken while she was looking glum BB stopped her.

"Are you ok Star?" He asked with the most sincerity. " And what were you two doing last night? I saw some of it but I didn't want to stick around to know why you were doing it."

" Beastboy, I think I would like to spend some time with myself."

She said drifting away from Beastboy to her own room. Not knowing next what would happen.

Chap 4 

A few days later some crime had been fought but luckily not much. Robin had been spending much of his time working with Cyborg on things like new weapons and cases he wanted to figure out. If he had figured them out, he decided he didn't want to go out and fight. The only titans who had seemed to be fighting lately were Raven, BB and Cyborg.

Everyone thought Starfire had caught the flu or had gotten sick in someway because every time in the morning two days after Robin and her did what they did she would throw up in the mornings. Then afterward she wouldn't feel good at all.

Robin was starting to become concerned with Stars condition. That same day he was headed to the bathroom and he heard her in there.

"Star…are you ok in there?" He asked.

"Oh Robin, can you please help me **she throws up** can you hold my hair please. I do not feel well in the least."

Robin entered the bathroom and hadn't been with Star for the first time in a week since they did it to make it up to her since he had been so distant.

"Sorry I have been so distant Star."

"It's quite alright." She said leaning over in the toilet and throwing up.

By now Robin had his hands on her hair pulled back.

" Are you feeling any better?"

" No sadly, I think it must be the thing you called food poisoning."

" Oh well…uh…how about I take you to your room."

" That would be nice thanks. I think I'm done."

Robin helped Starfire get cleaned up and as soon as they were about to head to Stars' room Raven had entered the bathroom before they left. Robin had to quickly close his eyes for she was in a see through, lacy, dark purple night gown.

" Is Star alright? Look Robin, you have to take her to the hospital or to doctors." Raven said.

" Well…lets wait another week to see what happens. Is that alright with you Starfire?" Robin asked with his eyes shut.

" Yes, I'm sure I will be well by that time. Also Raven can you take off that see through nightgown. I think I might do the puking which I'm sick of doing."

Raven blushed and rushed out of the bathroom and ran to her room where BB was asleep.

Robin carried Starfire out of the bathroom with little grunts and went to her room.

" Hey Starfire have you gained weight, I'm sorry but it just feels like it picking you up and well carrying you?" Robin asked getting Star a new pair of night clothing to wear.

" Have I? I havent really noticed." She said getting on her new nightgown after taking her old one off. This had barf along the front.

"Well I think you might have." He said putting the nasty nightgown in the hamper. (Mind this is only the after noon but Star needs rest so…)

Robin tucked Star in and then he turned out the light. Gave her a peck on the forehead as he left the room.

One week later Starfire came out of her room after waking after a peaceful night's rest. Her stomach was bigger as well as her appetite. Robin had been making meals for her as well as everyone else not this morning though he was still asleep.

" Well it has been a week. Look at you Star she is well…sorry for saying this Star but your…FAT!" Raven said sitting next to Star at the breakfast table gobbling down food with her stomach showing.

" I'm not as you say fat! I have just been more hungrey then usual." Star remarked as she gobbled down a big plate of tofu waffles, which BB made, and she didn't usually eat these but she did this morning.

"Wow Star I have never seen you eat so fast especially my tofu waffles." BB said in utter shock.

"I was craving tofu this morning so it's a good thing you made these."

Robin had just woken up and was walking down the hall. When he got to their dining room Raven and Starfire were sitting at the table. BB had just made Starfire's fifth stack of tofu pancakes. Robin ran down to her very disbelieved she was eating those things.

" Starfire are you even aware of what you're eating?"

" Yes I am. I was very hungrey." She said getting up and rubbing her stomach then walked to her room. Robin chased after Starfire.

"Star I think we should go to the doctors. Like right now. You have been acting very strange and your weight gain. There could be something seriously wrong with you."

" Oh Robin I think you are right. Raven can you take me to this thing that a doctor?"

Chap 5 

" Fine its not like I have anything better to do." She said glancing at BB longingly.

Starfire was getting dressed for she was still in a nightgown that appeared to be the only thing that fit her. She tried to get a shirt and one of her skirts on but they didn't fit. Raven came in to see what was taking her so long.

"Are you ready yet Starfire?"

"None of my clothes are as you say fitting me."

Raven slapped her own face and said, " Just put on a fresh nightgown."

"What is this nightgown of which you speak?"

" The thing you wear to bed."

"Oh like my night clothes I was wearing."

"Yes." Raven said starting to get annoyed.

After Star had a fresh nightgown on, she walked downstairs with Raven.

"Well I am off to see this friend of yours you call a doctor."

" Starfire a doctor is someone who helps you feel better." Robin said following up behind them from his room. They all started to walk to the T car, which Cyborg had allowed them to use for this.

" Will this doctor harm me?" Star said as Robin helped her in the car as well as buckles her in. Raven got on the other side so she could drive. (I don't know why she is driving but Cy just said she could.)

" No Starfire the doctor will not hurt you." Raven said getting more ticked.

" I'm going to come with you guys. I need to make sure a titan of my base is going to be ok." Said Robin in more then concerned voice.

They had arrived there in like 10 minutes since the car was so fast. Robin helped Star out of the car and they went into the waiting room. Raven sighed Star in and then went to sit with them.

" Robin will you not come with me?" Star asked as Raven sat next to Robin quietly and sullenly.

" Do you want me to because if you do I will."

"No, I think I need to do this myself."

" Ok." He said in a rather disappointed voice.

"Starfire. We would love to see you now. We rarely see titans. This a free visit for you guys." The secretary called in massive excitement.

" Well this is it friends." She said being lead in my the secretary into a room.

" Do you think she is ok?" Robin asked Raven with much concern.

" She will be fine. She is tough in her own ways."

Twenty minutes had past and Star was just coming out of the doctors' examination room.

" So whats the matter? Are you ok?" Robin asked standing up and walking to her.

"Please good friends, I would just like to go home." She said in a tired kind of tone.

" Will you tell us on the way home." Robin asked.

"Maybe later." She said as for now they were entering the car.

When they got back, Starfire went to her room. She fell on her bed, and went straight to sleep. Many hours later there was a knock on her door. Star was asleep so she stirred in her sleep and woke up due to the knock. She had walked over to the door and opened it.

"Raven? What time is it?" She said with a yawn and very tired expression on her face.

" It's midnight. Star whats really going on?" Raven said very concerned.

" Um…well…I'm…I'm…I'm as you say pregnant." She said looking at her over large stomach.

"The doctor said I needed to get some of those clothes called maternity wear. But seriously Robin must not know."

" So I guess this I have to go shopping with you now."

"Oh thank you dearest friend." She as she hugged her tightly.

'Get off me." Raven said through gritted

" Oh sorry but I cant wait. I'm gonna go to the kitchen to prepare us a celebration feast." She said jumping up and down all the way to the kitchen.

" Great." Raven said in her monotone voice as she followed the giddy Starfire down stairs.

Chap 6 

After the feast had finished Raven winding up not eating at all went to bed with the bloated Starfire who had almost fallen asleep in the hallway to her room. Star walked to her bed


	2. She's Gone!

Cont. Of chap 6: or chap 2

Star walked to her bed and fell into a deep sleep. (The only reason Star had the dumb feast is that well she is pregnant and craves food sometimes so at midnight was a good time.) She kept thinking of her baby. As well as dream about what it was going to look like. According to the doctor she was only a few weeks pregnant but was bigger then usual humans on earth at this stage since she is Tameranian. She also thought about how she should hide this from Robin and what she could do. She woke up packed some things and left though the back way.

At the moment that alarm set off waking every one of the titans. All of them raced into the room with the big TV except Starfire who knew she was in no condition to fight. They learned that Cinderblock and Mammoth who were now rampaging around the city had freed Plasmus out of jail.

"Titans go!" Robin said. (Lame I know but that's what Robins says sadly.)

Every one hurried even though they were tired flew, ran and rode to the crime scene. They were getting close to a nuclear plant where the creatures were loading pieces of nuclear waste into the back of the truck.

"Hey, where's Starfire?" Robin asked.

" No idea." Raven said even though she knew for a fact she knew where she was.

"Cyborg." Robin said in his leader like voice.

" What Robin?"

" Go find Starfire."

" Alright." He said as he turned his car around and headed back to the tower. Within ten minutes (which took the titans long enough to defeat the bad guys) Cyborg came back. He was driving much slower this time and pulled up next to Robin.

"Where's Star?" He asked again in a more urgent voice.

" Here," He said as he handed him a letter with his name on it. "She wasn't there when I went. I also checked the tower, no where to be found."

" You mean she's gone?" Robin asked in more of a snapped tone then anything.

" Read the letter. Maybe it tell where she went." BB suggested. (Big duh)

" I was talking with her before she left, she made this big meal, she seemed happy." Raven said coming over to Robin and starting to read the note over Robins shoulder as he read it aloud…


	3. She's Pregnant

Chap 3

Dear Robin,

** I'm sorry I have to leave you my friends. But something has come up which has bid me to leave. I don't know if I will see you again. I will always as you say love you. Sorry I can not tell you where I will be found. Good luck titans and to Beast Boy and Raven please make your heart show. Please do not look for me either the journey is to great.**

**Starfire**

Robin hung his head.

" She's gone. She's really gone!" Robin said as he hit a piece of stone that had broken away from a building in the fight.

" Robin, I'm sorry," Rae said in a sad yet monotone voice.

"Star seemed happy when I left her. Something in her mind must have changed when I left."

"We have to find her!" Robin said walking through the debris of the fight.

" Man, can we find her in the morning I'm shot." Cyborg said with a big yawn.

" Yeah, I agree with Cyborg. I care for Star as much as the next person but I have to get my beauty sleep." BB said as he collapsed on Cyborg with a large snore.

" Alright." Robin said as he headed back to the tower quicker then the other but in a very weary and sad tone.

Everyone now was asleep except Robin who lay on his bed starring at the ceiling. Thinking about why she left. Wondering what was up with her body, her mind, not wanting to go with them on fights. Why she had been throwing up, sudden cravings, and weight gain. Then like a tornado knocking things over he understood.

"She's pregnant." He said to himself. Then sat straight up in bed.

"SHE PREGNANT!" As fainted back on to the bed.

Everyone heard Robin and rushed into his room.

" Robin are you alright?" BB said when robin finally came to.

" Huh…what?"

" You fainted Robin. Is everything ok?" Raven said sitting at the end of his bed.

"We heard you cry out." Cyborg said.

"I know why she left." Robin said in his leader voice.

" Why?" BB asked as the titans had their eyes on Robin.

"She Pregnant and I'm the father…"


	4. Starfire is

**Chap 3**

"How did this all happen?" BB asked.

" I'm not quite sure. But what I want to know is why she didn't want to tell me and where did she go?" Robin said still thinking on his bed holding his chin.

" She couldn't have gotten that far. Have you seen her belly it's all the way out to here." BB gestured with his hands how big she was.

" That's true," Robin said with a chuckle. " But all I know is I have to be there for her. I have to help. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

" She was embarrassed to tell you. She wanted you leading your normal life without you having to worry and care for her. Most likely the main reason she left." Said Raven as she yawned.

" I think we should get some shut eye and try to find her in the morning. I repeat again." Cyborg said again yawning as well.

" Alright." Robin said as he took his mask off (for when robin sleeps he has his mask off) as his head hit his pillow and every one else had left except Raven.

" We will find and she will be ok." Raven said as she put her hand on his shoulder paused and left the room.

Hours later in the early morning the rising of the sun had awaken Robin. He got up put his mask on to hide his gold colored eyes and went on the roof. Thinking about Starfire a lot going to the place he could think about her since they had dates up there. He wished he had noticed her pregnancy sooner (but as we all know robin is supa slow) he could have helped her more bated to her needs. He thought to himself that


	5. The remains of Starfire

He thought to himself that if he were truly in love he would have paid more attention then to ignore her to only concentrate on her and less on himself then she might still be here. He thought just reaching the roof and started to watch the sun rise.

He sat on the edge of the tower thinking and then looked down something caught his eye. In the ground there had appeared to be, mark left by some type of spacecraft that didn't belong to then. Robin ran downstairs and outside to the spot where he saw the mark of where wheels had been parked. Robin also has noticed footprints big ones and little ones. He had also noticed that there were marks where her luggage had been. At that moment, he had figured out where she had gone. Running into the tower getting up all titans for an emergency meeting. Once everyone assembled he told them of his news and what he had found.

" I know where to find Star." He said all out of breathe as he sat on the couch.

" Where?" All the titans asked.

"Tamerania. Her home planet." Robin said in a low voice…


	6. We're gonna Find you Star

**Chap 6**

**"**You mean Tameran." Raven said correcting him yawning and falling onto the couch next to BB whom had already fallen asleep.

"Oh, right." Robin said scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Lets go find her." Robin said in a pumped up voice.

However, when he looked all were asleep on couch. Raven snuggled up to BB and Cyborg slept as his tongue dangled from his mouth as he lay on his back.

" At this point I don't think we'll ever find her." He said as he went back to the roof unable to go back to sleep.

At twelve in the afternoon, everyone started to wake up by the smell of food. Even Raven had awoken late to the smell of food. Realizing she had cuddled with BB she got up fast although she liked she still was unaware of their future bliss together. As they all walked to the dining room very hungrey they saw the table was set for four and piles of food we on the table. Robin came over and they all started to eat.

"Thanks for breakfast Robin." BB said shoveling food into his mouth.

"Yea, thanks a lot man." Cy said his mouth full.

Raven just nodded her way of saying thanks as she ate tiny nibbles of toast.

" Well it's more like brunch but whatever pleases you." He said.

Minutes later when BB and Cy scarfed all the food down.

"Lets go get Starfire now." Robin said.

"Fine by me." Beast boy said rubbing his stuffed belly.

They all piled into the spacecraft. They had all looked over upon Starfires' empty seat.

" Cyborg set a coarse for Tameran."

Cyborg did as he was told. Then they were off. Flying through space Robin thought: " We're coming Starfire, I'm coming…"


	7. Finding out the horriable truth

**Chap 7**

"Are we there yet?" BB winded

"We're coming up on the planet." Cy said.

"Cyborg prepare to land." Robin said.

They were close to land when a great ship blocked there way.

"Who goes there. Is it not friends?" A loud voice said over the speaker that was on the ship.

" We are the teen titans guests and friends with Starfire." Robin said through their speaker system.

" We have gotten orders from Galfore and Starfire herself not to permit visitors."

" Is there anyway we could talk to them?" Robin asked more urgentness in his voice.

"Allow us to ask our masters."

The titans had waited up to an hour waiting from the words of the guard. Beastboy kept changing into all these forms of animals just to keep himself entertained. Cyborg was surfing the web and Raven meditated as well as talk with her emotions about BB. Finally, the guards had come back and given word that Galfore would only speak to Robin. The titans split their ship and Robin followed the guard to Tameran.

Once on the planet the guard ship lead Robin to the castle where Galfore stood on the balcony waiting for Robin. Robin now was exiting his vehicle and walked on to the balcony which had led to Starfires room.

"Has she had the baby yet?" Robin said eagerly.

" No," Galfore said looking at the horizon and not looking at Robin. " She wont be having it for a few months."

" A few months?"


	8. Finding out the horriable truth part 2

" You see, when female species on our planet has baby. All of the earthly systems projectile vomit and weight gain comes in first month. Baby doesn't come for five. Word of warning I need to issue you Tameranian when having baby get really big they look like obese earth human."

After hearing this Robin had fainted and as he did Galfore took him to Stars room where she lay asleep. Unaware that Robin had even come to see her…

Notice for people who read this story: This part of my series is ending soon and you'll find out why when you read, there are going to ether be 4 or 5 more stories with the same plot. But I might talk about different characters instead of just Robin and Star even though they will be the buzz of the tower. You will see what happens to Raven and BB. Also what Cyborg is doing during this time. But mainly a lot R+S. Please read the next ones which will be written after the chap after this.


	9. The titans split

Chap 8

Starfire woke the next morning to find Robin lay next to her drooling. She looked outside and at her clock. It was dark outside still and the clock read: 3:00. Waking at this because she is hungrey. Starfire slapped Robin and he woke with a start.

"What did you do that for?" Robin said as he rubbed his cheek.

" Oh, Robin I'm sorry. Mood swing." Star said with a smile rubbing her stomach.

"So this going to be our child?" Robin said putting his hand on Stars hand, which was still on her stomach.

" Yes I assume so." Star said looking out the window of her room.

" We're going t o be parents."

" Yes." She said distantly

" Whats that matter?"

" It's just…well this is a little scary, unexpected, and embarrassing."

" I know but I just wanted to tell you that I will be there for you all the way. You shouldn't be running from me from us. Your family."

" Well if it's any consolation I have chosen to stay here. My people know how to take care of me here and since Galfore is the commanding ruler of my planet I can get extra special treatment."

" I'm going to stay with you then." Robin said holding Starfire hand.

At that, moment Robin leaned in and romantically kissed Starfire. After they finished, Robin called back to thee ship to tell them that they were going to stay on Tameran.

"Oh man," Said BB aggravated " We just lost two of our titans."

" I have more good new for you Beast Boy." Said raven actually smiling.

"What." He said as Cyborg listened in.

"I'm in charge while Robin is busy with Star…."

**Fellow Readers this is the end of the first book 4 more to come. Any suggestions I would b happy to use them**


End file.
